serendipity
by hanakos
Summary: miku is hopelessly lost, she has probably passed by this café six times already, but blond boy in the café, that does not give you a reason to laugh at me every time i walk past, alright? len/miku, fiveshot.
1. Chapter 1

Miku stands in the sweltering heat and stares at the bustling town. Masses of people flit past and around her, many of them bumping into her before glaring at her irritably. Her sweaty palms struggle to keep their grip on her school bag, but she takes no notice. She focuses on the busy town before her, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Where the hell _is_ she?

.

(n.) **serendipity**  
 _the occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way._

.

.

[ **chapter one** ]

When Len looks out, there is a girl.

Her teal hair tumbles to her waist in tangled locks, her smooth forehead is wrinkled in frustration. In her hands is a sleek black phone, and she's frowning at the screen, occasionally lifting her head to look around at her surroundings in confusion.

Len takes a sip of his coffee and rests his chin on his elbow. _Wait for it…_

The girl halts in front of the café and puffs out her cheeks in frustration. She closes her eyes and exhales, as though breathing out her frustration. After a moment, she glares at the road before her and starts stomping off again, muttering obscenities under her breath. It isn't long before she disappears.

Len smiles. The girl has been walking past this café for three times, huffing and looking utterly lost. He cups his hands around the coffee mug and waits for the girl to come back.

.

Cul stops in the middle of pouring tea into a glass to look at her friend, Len. He has his hand cupped around his chin and he stirs his coffee with his free hand as he looks outside. There's something different, though … Cul squints her eyes carefully to inspect him closely, and — what?

He's smiling.

Kagamine Len is smiling. _At a window._ Cul rubs her chin thoughtfully. Did he get himself a girlfriend or something?

A big grin has settled down on his lips and Cul can see his fingers digging into his cheek and his shoulders shaking uncontrollably. He's trying his best to hold in his laughter. Cul follows his gaze and her eyes find a girl whose features are wrinkled in confusion as she looks around helplessly,

 _Ah, she's lost,_ Cul thinks sympathetically. She turns back to Len with a disapproving frown. That doesn't give him a reason to laugh at her, though. (However, it is a very Len thing to do, so she can't really blame him.)

When the girl buries her face angrily, Len lets out a bark of laughter, sinking in his seat and laughing silently. The lost girl doesn't notice and stalks away, no doubt cursing and hating the whole world. The other customers do notice Len's odd behavior and they stare as he collapses in his chair with laughter.

As she watches Len attempt to take a drink but only successes in choking from his laughter, a single thought runs through her head.

 _I SHIP IT._

She begins formulating a plan to get the lost girl and Len to talk to each other. (No doubt bringing her a lot of amusement.)

.

Miku is lost.

Her heart is drumming in her chest with panic and the frown that she's plastered on her face will definitely leave wrinkles after this. She's been walking in circles for what felt like days without getting anywhere. She glared at her phone; with it's battery dead it's been no help to her at all.

Miku heaves out a weary sigh, and stops to rest her feet. She looks at the café that she's passed by about six times and considers going in for a cup of coffee. Maybe two. Or three. Her eyes slide down from the name of the café to meet with a boy's.

The boy blinks in surprise when she looks at him. Then he smiles and waves cheerily at her, like they've known each other for a long time. Miku takes a step backwards.

 _Ugh. Creep._

The boy is mouthing something to her. She frowns and walks towards the café where he's sitting by the window. He flashes her a grin and mouths 'are you lost?' to her. Miku resists the urge to scream and run away. _He saw me walk around looking like an idiot, my life is over, dear God, please forgive me for my sins-_ The boy opens his mouth to say something again, but Miku feels a gentle tap on her shoulder.

A cheery red-haired waitress holds out a menu and chirps, "Miss! Would you like to have a drink inside?" And before Miku says anything, the waitress pushes her inside the shop with the menu, talking about their café's special drinks behind her.

Miku makes a mental note to complain about the shop's waiters.

.

As Miku steps into the café, the smell of warm coffee and baked goods fills her nose and her shoulders sag with exhaustion. She hasn't realised that she was this tired before. The shop is packed with customers and their chatters blend together with the clattering of plates and the quiet music that plays soothingly in the background. The evening light shines in from the huge windows, dyeing the café a warm orange. It's a lovely shop and Miku feels herself relax automatically.

"Please have a seat while we take your order," the waitress who'd dragged her in says brightly. Miku surveys the shop, and when she doesn't see any empty seats, she turns back to the waitress.

"It's a full house," she declares. (Well, obviously, way to go Miku, for pointing that out) "I'll just have a takeaway-"

"No!" The waitress cries, and she grabs Miku's shoulders. Miku takes note of her very strange behaviour. It's almost like she's forcing Miku to stay … is she in a haunted café? Is that it? Maybe if she ate or drank something she'll never be able to get out. That sort of explains the soothing atmosphere and the number of customers …

"I saw an empty seat there, miss, now if you would please sit down," the waitress says, cutting through Miku's thoughts. She pulls Miku over to the table, her warm hand closed around Miku's wrist tightly.

"I'm not in the mood to sit down and eat anything, though," Miku protests feebly. "Besides. I don't want to bother other customers." _Liar. You just don't want to sit with a stranger._ But who can blame her? It's dangerous to sit with someone you don't know anyway.

"You'll like him, he's really sweet," the waitress assures her. Miku grows more suspicious. She knows him? Are they allies? They stop by a table that's right next to the windows, allowing the sunset to fully shine through, painting the wooden table a glossy brown. She halts abruptly as she comes face-to-face with a familiar boy. He waves cheerily upon seeing her.

"Oh, hell no," says Miku as she frees herself from the red-haired girl's grip. "I'm not sitting with this guy. Or girl. I don't trust his face. Goodbye." He doesn't even remotely look like a boy, anyway, which makes it even more fishy. No boy is that beautiful, and a normal boy definitely doesn't hold himself with such grace. _It's a girl. It's not a boy. It's a girl. It's definitely a girl._

"Ah-" the waitress calls out, but the boy (if the waitress isn't lying) rudely interrupts.

"Why not?" He asks, eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Because I don't know you," says Miku simply. And I don't want to.

"You can always make new friends," the boy replies, and she scoffs unbelievingly.

"Not with you, certainly," she grumbles.

"I make a good friend, though," the boy says cockily. Miku scoffs again.

"How would you know?" She snaps back.

"I don't. That's for you to decide."

"Well, my decision is that I want to get as far away as possible from you. I don't like you. We've just met and you're talking like we've known each other for twenty years. Which we don't, by the way, I'm not twenty. You might be for all I know. You can be a forty year old man posing as a little boy. You may not even be a male. You definitely don't look like one. Nope, I don't trust you. Goodbye."

"I'm delighted to tell you that all your suspicions are wrong," says the boy. "I'm not twenty, if that helps. And I'm a hundred percent male. Do you want to check?"

"Does kicking you in the nuts count as checking?"

"It doesn't, really."

The waitress watches their banter calmly and Miku vaguely hears her muttering "I ship it" under her breath. It might have been just her imagination, though.

"I just wanted a coffee!" Miku sighs, wringing her hands. "Is that really hard?" She turned to the waitress and gives her a sad look. "Did you have to make me sit with this suspicious guy?"

"Did you mean a hot sexy man-"

"I will take every possible action for my ship to sail," the waitress says gallantly. Miku blinks, and she hears the blond boy chortle silently in his seat. "I'm sorry, miss, you just seemed tired and I thought a cup of coffee would help to soothe your nerves."

Miku was very touched by the waitress's thoughtfulness. She blinked back her grateful tears and opened her mouth to thank her but was stopped by the boy.

"She isn't tired, she's just lost," says the boy cheekily. "Surely you saw her wandering around like that, everyone did."

Miku flares up immediately and whips around to glare at him. "I wasn't - no! I wasn't lost … I just. I couldn't find my way around. That's it. I need more time."

"It's almost dark outside, though," the waitress says, her forehead crinkled in concern, glancing at the darkening skies. "Are you sure you're alright?"

This waitress is either genuinely kind-hearted or really good at acting. Miku hopes it's the former. "Well-"

"I can bring you back to the train station if you want," the boy says.

Miku's eyes widen with shock involuntarily. "How did you-"

"You don't look like you're from around here," he explains calmly. "No one gets lost in our town. It's small and easy to navigate through." The boy smiles lazily, like he's won the battle. "So do you need my help?"

Miku flushes a little. "I - no - agh - alright." She looks away as she bows a little. "Please, _kind sir,_ will you show me out from your town?"

"But your coffee," the waitress says.

"It's late, you can just come back next time," the boy winks at her. Miku shudders and backs away. Still suspicious. She doesn't trust this guy enough to let her guard down around him.

"There will be a discount from six to eight o'clock every weekday, so please visit us again," the waitress chirps cheerfully.

"Uh. Um. Okay. Don't you have other customers to tend to?"

"I have my ways," says the waitress mysteriously. Miku takes another step backwards. People nowadays sure are weird.

"We should get going!" The boy says, standing up suddenly. He attempts to sling his arm around Miku's shoulder but she shies away with a look of utter disgust. She hears the waitress snort a little.

.

"What brings you here?" The boy asks, tucking his hand into his pockets. Miku looks at him from the corner of her eye. The moonlight turns his blond hair into a darker shade of yellow, almost brownish. She turns away quickly after realising that she's been staring.

She clears her throat and glances at him again, reluctant to tell him. He'd _definitely_ laugh at her. He gazes at her expectantly, and she exhales deeply. "I … passed my station."

Surprisingly, he doesn't tease her. He hums in reply and casts his gaze to the sky. "And you didn't go back immediately?"

Miku rubs her numb fingers together. "The next train was hours later. It broke down, or something. I forgot."

"You didn't care enough to listen," states the boy with a grin. Miku turns away from him angrily. As expected, having a civil conversation with him is impossible. Shame on her for trying.

"Try being stuck in somewhere you don't even know! I was scared!" She says defensively. "I'm not now, of course!"

He doesn't drop his vexing grin. "You were clearly lost just now. What were you looking for?"

"Someone gave me directions to a place where I could spend my time in." _And you forgot ten seconds later._ This Q  & A session is going downhill. Miku can only hope that the boy will stop asking her questions and shut up.

"You never found it." He says. Miku huffs. He's a sadist. He definitely is, judging from the way he keeps humiliating her and _enjoying_ it.

"I would have if the waitress didn't drag me into the café!" She argues.

"Cul."

"What?"

"The waitress. Her name's Cul. She's a friend of mine."

"Oh," Miku says, blinking. "Do you two always team up to publicly embarrass strangers?"

The boy laughs, and Miku jolts at the sound of it. It's a … strangely clear sound. His face brightens when he laughs, and he looks younger, like an innocent child. _Definitely better than his usual self_ , she decides.

He reverts back to his teasing manner a few moments later, drawing a sigh from Miku. Well, it was fun while it lasted. "But it all worked out in the end, so it's fine, right?"

"Meeting you guys isn't exactly fine." She retorts.

"And yet here you are, arguing with me," he grins again. "That's fine with me."

.

Somehow, Miku manages to keep a safe distance of five meters from the boy and successfully ignores him as he chatters on and on. She thanks the heavens profusely when she manages arrives to the station in one piece.

"You know how to buy a ticket back home, don't you?" The boy asks her, raising an eyebrow as he walks over to one of the ticket machines. Miku feels a little bad for treating him so rudely. He did help her get out from the town (something she's been trying for hours) and even offered to treat her to a drink earlier.

"Yeah, of course," she says, taking her wallet out from her pocket. "Um … thank you, by the way," she mutters as she inserts a bill into the slot. "For helping me. I wouldn't have found the station otherwise." _THIS IS EMBARRASSING. CODE RED. SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE._

Len smiles a little upon seeing the girl fidget awkwardly while waiting for his reply. Maybe, in another world, Len is a nice person who is kind to all and loves animals and is a vegetarian. Unfortunately the Len in this world isn't. "Is my hearing impaired or is it the wax clogging up my ears? Do I need to get my ears cleaned? Are you thanking me?"

She starts to sputter indignantly but is saved by the ticket machine as it ejects a ticket. She turns around and busies herself by slowly taking the ticket. Len grins knowingly.

"Now that I think of it, I don't know your name yet. You never told me." He says, tapping his chin. The girl flinches. An uncomfortable (at least, for her; Len is sure enjoying it) silence settles in between them and they are once again interrupted by the ticket machine. Coins rattle down noisily and she hastily grabs them up.

"Mine's Len, if you want to know," he says, prodding the girl to give him her name as well. She doesn't turn around from the machine. She just … sort of stands there. Maybe she fell asleep standing up or something. "What's yours?"

Meanwhile, Miku feels herself break out into a cold sweat. (She doesn't actually sweat, no, that would be disgusting.) What in the world does this boy want? Why does he want her name? For what purposes? What's he going to do with it? It better not be something suspicious, but after spending a little time with him, she thinks that there is an eighty percent chance that it is. "And why do you need it?"

Len groans in frustration. "You know, when people tell you their name, you're supposed to tell them yours," he says. "Of course I need it. What am I going to refer you as?"

"That one girl I met and very rudely laughed at one day," says Miku.

"That's an awfully long name. I'll never remember it."

"At least _try_ to?"

"At least give me a shorter version?"

"You'll never meet me again anyway, why bother?"

Len flashes a bright grin to her. He extends his hand to her, pausing for more dramatic effect.

It doesn't work on Miku. It only succeeds in scaring her even more. Why is he holding out his hand? Why does he look so serious? He's not going to say he's gay, is he? He's not going to break out in song and start singing 'a whole new world' to her, is he? From what little knowledge she's gained of Len, it's very likely that one (or even both) of the above scenarios may occur. This thought makes Miku shudder again.

 _Be calm,_ _Miku_ , she thinks, _and run away from him as soon as possible._ She doesn't accept his hand and slowly backs away, clutching her ticket to her chest. "Well, I gotta go, so-"

Len sighs. "I was going to ask if you wanted to come back to the café again and have a chat someday. Clearly you could not handle the suspense."

Miku stands by the wall, feeling like an awkward preteen. She runs through a list of answers ("No," "No thanks," "No way," "Hell no," and if she wants to be polite, "No, thank you.") and chooses to ignore his question, turning on her heel and taking off for the train. She feels like a rebel.

But Len will not lose. He cups his hands around his mouth and yells, "Goodbye!" at the top of his lungs, just to embarrass her. He manages to, actually, but Miku keeps running, pretending that she never seen or heard him. Quite a feat, considering that everyone nearby is staring at him.

As she runs into the train, sweaty, out of breath and probably stinking up the whole carriage, she smiles a little. Immediately she knocks the smile off her lips. What's she doing, smiling over a stranger like an idiot? Miku slaps her cheeks and takes a seat, resting her wobbling knees. He's just a cocky blond who laughed at you for being lost. You should just ignore him.

In the end, despite her firm resolution to forget about Len, another fond smile snakes sneakily upon Miku's lips before she can stop it.

.

.

"Welcome back," Cul greets with a cheery smile. She dips the mop into a bucket and looks over to the blond standing by the door.

"Don't do that," says Len, walking over to the window seat he's claimed as his own. "You sound like a housewife. It's disgusting."

Cul pouts playfully. "Who'd want to be your wife? I think you're well suited with that girl, anyway." She says teasingly. She glances over at her friend, gauging his face for any signs of bashfulness or even a little blush. When his face is as impassive as ever, she sighs, disappointed.

"She never told me her name," Len muses aloud, looking at the ceiling while Bruno, a part-timer, sets down Len's mocha frappucino.

"Ooh," Cul smirks. "She ran off too, didn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe she's Cinderella," Cul says cheekily. Len turns around and glares at her.

"Cul."

"Yeah?"

"Get out." There's finally a faint trace of a blush on his cheeks, but it might have been Cul's hopeful imagination.

Still, you should appreciate what you have, right?

.

[ **tbc** ]

.

.

[ **author's note** ] i hope len doesn't sound like a pedo. ((he does, to me

miku acts really snarky but in reality she saves a thousand meme pictures in her phone and her wallpaper is probably a rare pepe so yeah she's fun (and manlier than len ofc) (in case you were wondering yes i have a whole album of memes i'm not even ashamed)

[ **dedication** ] chapter one is of course dedicated to **kaia**! she's choko64 almost everywhere and she's really cool. she gave me this prompt and we were supposed to use it for our collab but rebel hana strikes again as she writes a whole story by herself! how clever!

but yes kaia is great and she memes too which makes her even better and if you kpop please contact her she loves kpop way too much i can't even keep up i'm sorry for being a horrible friend kaia (i still love you though) you're great and i had a great time skyping with you even though you nEVER GO OntO SKYPE ANYMORE? KAIA PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

[ **chapter two** ]

Miku wakes up to her aunt's dog licking at her face and the sensation of the cold wooden floors on her bare arms. She must have fallen off the bed. After plucking the excited dog off her body with great difficulty, she stands up groggily and pulls open the curtains, enjoying the warm morning sunshine-

 _Ah. Wait. Why am I happy?_

That's right. She shouldn't be, because she's … back to this hell hole. This … this horrible place that she has nightmares about everyday. She clutches the sides of her head in pain. LIKE HELL SHE WANTS TO BE HERE. STUPID AUNT. WHY DID HER AUNT'S HOUSE HAVE TO BE _HERE_ , OUT OF ALL PLACES?

She kicks at the wall angrily, and ends up hurting her foot instead.

.

.

The wind treads its fingers through her hair soothingly and bites at her cheeks as she stands in front of the train station.

Why is she here again?

Her phone buzzes in her pocket and she takes it out, answering it without checking the caller. "Hello?"

"Miku! Have you reached yet?" Her mother says.

"Mum! You never said that aunt's house was in _this_ place!" Miku says accusingly.

"Course I did. You bought the train ticket by yourself!" Her mother replies, sounding offended.

"Mum, this is the place where I got really lost last time!" Miku says desperately, wringing her hands.

"Ah. Is it the place with that boy in the café?"

"Yeah! That's why I'm not coming back here!"

"Well, too bad. You wanted to stay there, you said so yourself. So stay."

And with that, her (irresponsible) mother hangs up on her, leaving her with the cold wind and the dial tone ringing in her ears.

.

"Ah, Miku," her aunt smiles in greeting as she enters the living room. "Feel free to explore our town! It's boring to stay cooped up in my house, anyway."

 _I already did_ , Miku glumly thinks to herself.

"Do you want me to show you around? Or do you have somewhere in particular that you want to visit?" Her aunt continues, not noticing Miku's sullen expression.

At the woman's words, the café and Len enters her mind, along with horrible memories of that day. She shudders.

"Well, there is one," she admits. She doesn't want to go to the café to see Len, or anything. She just wants a coffee. The waitress - Cul - mentioned a special discount. That's right. She's going to the café for the discount. Not for Len.

"You better get going then," her aunt advises, flapping her hand at her. "Shoo, shoo. Move along."

"You just want to get me out of your house, don't you?" Miku asks teasingly, but heads for the door anyways. Her aunt doesn't say anything, but she laughs heartily and returns to her newspaper.

.

Miku's feet brings her to the café. She doesn't know how she found her way there; it's like her body knows the way to the café on its own. She shudders at the thought. Creepy.

She looks up at the café, with its black exterior and a blackboard featuring the café's special discounts and signature dishes. She peers in and sees the cozy interior buzzing with customers, and her eyes automatically moves to the window seats, looking for a certain blond.

"What are you doing?"

...Who happened to be standing behind her. Miku gulps in fear as she hears Len walk closer. She closes her eyes and thinks, _God, if you love me, please make Len trip and fall down so that I can run away._ But Len's footsteps grow louder, and eventually he reaches her side. Miku sighs.

He taps her on the shoulder. "Hello! You're back home!"

Miku whips around and brings out her signature glare. "What home? I don't live here!"

Len smiles endearingly and looks at her adoringly. To Miku he looks disgusting. "Aw, darling, don't you get it?" He sighs lovingly and places a hand over his heart. "You live here. In my heart." He patted the spot twice to emphasise his point. Miku makes a face.

"Ew."

Len straightens himself and merely grins, unfazed. "You came back, that's what matters."

"It's not a big deal," she mutters. "My aunt lives here, that's why I came."

"But you're here," Len gestures at their surroundings, "at this café. See, you deny it, but you came to see us." He grins. Miku sniffs disapprovingly and looks away.

"Shut up. Cul said the - there was a discount." She fiddles her thumbs. "Stupid," she adds, as an afterthought.

"What are you, an elementary schooler?"

Miku ignores him.

"Well, come on in," he says, opening the door. The smell of coffee wafts out enticingly and Miku can't help but turn to Len. As expected, he's smiling in that irritating way. When his eyes meet Miku's, he tilts his head towards the inside of the café, and she gives in to her hunger and walks in.

Len heads for his window seat, which is surprisingly left empty. He probably peed on it to claim it as his own, or something. Just as Miku's about to take a seat, a figure runs past them and she looks up in alarm. Len sighs and shakes his head exasperatedly.

"Ignore her," he murmurs. Just a moment later, the door flies open.

"Sup, suckers!" Cul yells, bursting into the café. Miku gapes at her. The other customers, however, seem quite accustomed to this, and a few of them wave happily at the red-haired waitress before returning to their own business.

After greeting the customers and her coworkers, she heads over to Len's table cheerily. "Hey, Len- it's you!" she exclaims with glee, and leans over to encase a confused Miku into a hug.

"Hello," chokes Miku. Len snickers, and she glares at him angrily.

Cul eventually lets go of Miku, leaving her breathless and coughing for air. Len grins.

"You came back for us!" She cries happily.

 _Why does everyone think the same way?_ "I came back to visit my aunt, but whatever floats your boat."

"That reminds me," Cul says suddenly, clapping her hands, "you never told us your name."

Miku stares at her in horror. "Why do you want it? What're you going to do with it?"

"Relax," says Len from his seat, "we just want to know. Besides, you know our names, don't you? It's a fair trade."

"I didn't ask for it, though," Miku protests.

"Come on, it's just a name! Cough it up!" Cul urges, patting Miku's shoulders. "It isn't something embarrassing, is it?"

"No! It's Miku!" Miku blurts out. She stops abruptly upon realising what she said. Cul and Len have matching grins on their faces.

"Nice name," Len compliments, but it doesn't sound like a compliment at all. "Not embarrassing in the least."

"Pretty," Cul adopts a lower voice, imitating Len, "like you, milady."

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" Miku murmurs mournfully, burying her face in her hands.

"You're new to this place, aren't you?" Cul says, raising her eyebrows. She turns to Len. "Len, show her around."

"Why can't you do it?" Len asks, but it's clear from the smile on his face that he has no problem with it at all.

"You've forgotten that I have work to do, Len," Cul replies calmly. "I'm not _free._ "

"I don't get a say in this?" Miku interrupts, looking at the both of them.

"No," they say in unison.

"Alright," Miku mumbles.

.

Cul won the argument in the end, and Len cheerily leads her outside by the hand. She slaps it away from her, earning a pout from Len.

"Do you want to head over to the park?" Len asks her, breaking the silence.

"Dunno," she mutters sulkily.

"They have ice cream," he continues in a bribing tone. Miku looks up hopefully. She tries to muster a glare but her love for ice cream eventually wins out and she nods.

Awkward silence hangs in the air once more, but Len tucks his hands into his pockets, humming happily with a bounce in his step. Miku scoffs and looks away from him.

As they settle down with ice cream in their hands, Miku makes sure to sit at the end of the bench, away from Len. You never know what he can do. He doesn't seem to notice her scooting away from him.

"You know, this feels like a date," Len speaks up, watching two children chase each other around.

"It's not," Miku says curtly, spooning her ice cream.

Len fakes a wounded look and places his hand above his heart. "Aw, Miku, don't deny the truth!" When Miku ignores him, he smiles before saying, "I still believe that you came back for me."

Miku wrinkles her nose in distaste. "That's disgusting, Len. Why would I do that?"

Len smiles and does a very strange thing. He starts to lean in slowly, his hand reaching out to cup Miku's face (she slaps it away before he can) and the irritating smile still on his lips.

This is probably the part where Miku blushes and readies herself for a kiss. Except she doesn't. She starts freaking out instead. _What is he doing? Why is he leaning in? I'm very sure that he's not about to kiss me. Is he? WHAT THE HELL IS HE PLANNING TO DO?_

Her heart speeds up (not because she's nervous, or anything) and she places her hand over it in an attempt to slow down her heartbeat. She doesn't like this. No, not at all. But somehow, she couldn't bring herself to pull away from him.

Len's smile widens at her flustered reaction. He bumps her forehead with his and says, "Because you love me, don't you?"

Miku freezes. All good thoughts she's had about Len disappears in a flash. Her heartbeat grows quicker, fueled by her boiling anger. She grits her teeth, and-

She punches Len square in the face.

.

"I'm never going back to that café ever again!" Miku huffs angrily, slamming the door shut. Her aunt continues to wash the dishes, unfazed.

"Why not?" She asks, as Miku kicks off her shoes and throws her bag onto a chair.

"That stupid Len," the younger girl mutters, "what was he thinking, pulling a stunt like that?"

"What did he do?" Her aunt looks up curiously, wondering what would make her niece so riled up. But then again, this is Len we're talking about …

"We were eating ice cream," Miku starts, crossing her arms, "peacefully, may I add. And he decides to … lean in! He just leans in closer and closer and -"

"Just cut to the juicy part, Miku. Did he kiss you?"

At her comment, Miku flares up like a peacock immediately. "No! If he did, he'll be dead! And I would be, too. Eurgh. No. He pretended that he was going to, and he just … wiped ice cream off my nose!"

"Maybe he was just being thoughtful," her aunt says. But he obviously isn't. Thoughtful and Len don't match.

Miku knows this too, from the way she snorts. "Ha! Thoughtful? I don't think so."

"But, Miku," her aunt says as she wipes her hands on a towel, "if you didn't care about him, you wouldn't be this angry."

Miku's eyes widen and she might even be blushing. "I - no - he - wh- I don't!" She exclaims, before stomping upstairs to her room.

After Miku disappears up the stairs, a wide smile sets on her aunt's face. Len's a good boy, really, and she would definitely like to see him paired up with her niece.

.

.

"Here you go," Cul says, holding out an ice pack. Her face is taut with her efforts to hold back her laughter, and her hand trembles uncontrollably.

"Thanks," Len mutters, taking it. He presses it to his bruised cheek and winces as the cold ice pack comes in contact with his skin. A few sputters escapes Cul's mouth and she hurriedly presses her hands on her mouth. "You can laugh if you want," he sighs.

Immediately, Cul bursts into laughter. Tears form in her eyes and she collapses to the floor, her hand holding her waist and the other grasping the table. Len frowns unhappily and looks away.

"You got -" she snorts, "punched! By a girl! Younger than you!"

"Shut up, Cul!" Len yells over the girl's laughter, looking away sourly. The waitress takes no notice of his words, and nearly topples over from laughing. A hot flush begins to form on Len's ears and neck.

"Oh, god," Cul says, finally regaining her composure. She stands up and exhales deeply. "That's the best thing I've ever seen in my life." She stares at the passing cars from the window in silence, still breathing heavily.

"Stop it," Len grumbles, his blush growing.

"Goodbye, Len's ego," whispers Cul. She clasps her hands together in prayer. "You will be dearly missed."

She stays silent for a few moments, before bursting into laughter again. Len proceeds to kill her in a thousand different ways in his head.

.

[ **tbc** ]

.

.

[ **author's note** ] i actually had nO IDEA how to write this chapter that i wanted to ditch it completely. (i still do) but at the very last minute i started to regain my inspiration and i started rushing to finish this so it's really unedited and crappy and actual **SHIT** i'll come back to fix it afterwards rip in pepperonis

i'm making miku a tsundere, pls help. she's becoming a tsundere, pls help

[ **dedications** ] to zhane17! supersis i love you and thomas brodie-sangster equally (which is a lot of love appreciate pls) i'm sorry that i dedicated this shit chapter to you ;w; you're super cool and you do the draw which is really cool and thanks for being supersis chan ily! let's hon hon baguette our hearts out supersis

(page 250) (pls tommy pls) (papa sangster) (thomas o'brien) (newtmas newtmas newtmas newtmas) (pLS TOMMY PLS)


	3. Chapter 3

before you start reading: tHERE ARE SO MANY BAD INNUENDOS IN THIS, I'M SO SORRY THEY'RE ALL VERY HORRIBLE PUNS PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME... (let's see if you can spot them all ;)

* * *

[ **chapter three** ]

"Aunt Aoki! I'm _serious!"_ Miku cries, flapping her hands in frustration. Why wouldn't she understand?

"Of course you are," her aunt replies offhandedly, her eyes trained on her hands as they dry a plate. Miku lets out a ragged sigh and watches her aunt pick up a cup from the huge stack of dirty dishes. She had offered her help earlier but was refused, so she decided to complain to her aunt about a certain boy and hopefully make her hate him. (What? She needs allies) So far it isn't working at all...

"What? So you're okay with a random stranger trying to use crappy pick up lines on me?" She asks challengingly, huffily putting her hands on her hips.

Her aunt shrugs, lifting her gaze from the sink to raise an eyebrow at Miku. "Come on, it's Len. Do you see him doing anything else?"

"No..." She mumbles.

"Exactly."

"But-"

"Look, Miku," the older woman sets down the cup and crosses her arms, "if you despise him that much, why do you keep going back to the café?"

Miku blinks, and grows red. She tries to gather enough words for a snarky reply, but when nothing comes to her, she glares feebly at her aunt, who doesn't seem to be affected.

"You don't hate him, I know that much." Her aunt continues, her words carrying a tone of finality. With a triumphant grin, she returns to washing a bowl as though nothing happened. Miku tucks her hair behind her ear and presses her hands to her heated cheeks. She goes to the café for the special promotion. She _doesn't_ like him.

She really, really doesn't.

.

.

 _You don't hate him._

Miku kicks a pebble angrily when her aunt's words ring through her head. It spins around her feet before rolling to a stop by her shoes. Pent-up annoyance piles in her throat and she kicks it with more vigour, her shoes tapping against the ground as she makes her way to the café.

 _Why do you keep going back to the café?_ Her aunt asks her in her head, repeating the question like a broken record. She imagines her aunt's smug smirk and the urge to kick something rises in her again. Specifically, the urge to kick her aunt. Or Len. Miku stops dead in her tracks and takes in a deep breath. There it is again. _Len._ She keeps thinking of him ever since she came back, and it throws her off. This has never happened before with any other boy. What's so special about Len anyway? He's just a flirt who doesn't know what shame is.

With her questions left unanswered, she reaches the familiar shop. It's become somewhat of a second home to her lately, but she's sure that once the school break ends and she goes back it'll change. She'll forget about Len and Cul, and she'll move on with her life. It's normal. Maybe she's just happy that she made new friends (or friend; Len doesn't qualify as a _friend_ to her, just a shameless flirt).

 _It's normal_ , she assures herself, and nods firmly. _This'll stop soon._

"What are you doing, zoning out and nodding to yourself?" The voice of a red-haired waitress asks her. She turns to see Cul looking at her quizzically. "You look strange."

"I was thinking," she replies vaguely. "What are _you_ doing?" She nudges her chin upwards at Cul, who's climbing up a stool with a mistletoe in her hands.

Cul raises the decoration for Miku to take a better look. "Hanging this up." She says, placing it over the entrance with a bright smile. "Now people can make out at our door with permission. For less than two minutes, of course. Nice, isn't it? But we'll also have to put up curtains so that no one can watch them and they can make out in peace..." She murmurs thoughtfully, rubbing her chin.

"That'll take a lot of work," says Miku doubtfully.

Cul laughs heartily, nearly falling off the stool. Miku jolts and dashes forward to help her, and is stopped by her laughing friend. "Did you think that I was serious?" She chuckles, jumping down beside Miku. A devious smirk comes onto her face. "Or do you want to make out with Len _that_ badly?"

Miku considers the thought for a second. She cringes immediately after and shudders in fear. The idea is horrifying. Cul pats her shoulder condescendingly. "I know it scares you, honey, but don't worry. You'll get used to it after a few times-"

"Who wanted to make out with me?" The jingle of the bell signals Len's arrival. He pops his head out from behind the heavy wooden door and glances back and forth between them. His gaze settles on Miku. "Was it you?"

"No way," Miku spits with a venomous scowl and sticks out her tongue at Len childishly. He mirrors the gesture playfully, earning a kick in the shins from the girl.

"Remind me how old you two are again," Cul says with a roll of her eyes. "You're acting like five year olds."

"I'm definitely more handsome than a five year old."

" _Len_ is the five year old!"

"Jinx, Miku!" Len shouts, and reaches forward to pull her into a hug. Miku dodges in the nick of time and runs to hide behind Cul, who shakes her head and pushes Miku away from her.

"Bring your flirting indoors, it's cold out here," she sings, prancing into the shop. Len wiggles his fingers by the doorstep with a smile on his face that promises very bad things. Fortunately, Miku successfully squirms past Len after maneouvering awkwardly around him (it's cold and she's frozen to the bone, she is not to blame) and walks way to leave him pouting sadly behind her.

"Stop pouting, princess," Cul calls out. Miku snickers as she takes a seat, with Len following shortly after. A colourful stack of origami paper sits neatly on the table between them. Miku looks up at Cul questioningly. Cul winks.

Very unhelpful.

"Today you'll be doing origami!" She cheers, clapping her hands. "This year this little café has let our customers in on the decorating as well!" Cul proudly spreads her arms, showing off the tables of diners who are making crafts and decorations. At a corner, a huge christmas tree looms above them all, with a small crowd surrounding it.

"Wow," Miku breathes, feeling a small smile come onto her face at the sight. Cul hums, evidently pleased with her reaction.

"Wow indeed," she agrees. "Don't worry, you'll get to have fun too!" She says, and winks again. It's just like Cul to use innuendos all the time, Miku thinks rather fondly. Len laughs.

"Don't you worry, we will," he whispers suggestively. Cul wiggles her eyebrows in return. "Wouldn't we, Miku?"

"I'd rather not," she says sweetly. Cul alternates between wolf whistling and bursting out in laughter, resulting in a very strange noise. Len clutches at his heart.

"What a harsh rejection! I like it!" He shouts dramatically. Cul snorts.

"I know that you two like to flirt a lot, but you should start with your origami," Cul suggests.

"We can always flirt while we're at it," Len assures the waitress.

Miku clasps her hands in prayer. "Listen to me Lord, and answer me for I am helpless and weak..." She whispers.

Len grins and spreads his arms widely. "Aw, Miku, you know I'll always be here for you!"

Miku shakes her head and waves him away. "No, thanks. I didn't ask for you."

"Len and Lord, same thing," he shrugs his shoulders dismissively. "They both start with the letter L."

"'Loser' starts with an L too."

Len winks flirtatiously at her. "So does 'long'," he says suggestively.

"Dear God, Len, do you _ever_ stop?" Miku questions, wondering if he ever takes a break. He probably practises his pick up lines in the shower and flirts with his reflection. Maybe he tries to seduce everyone he comes across. She's pretty sure that the word 'stop flirting' does not exist in Len's dictionary. Which is horrifying.

"Why should I?" His charming smile could challenge a prince's. "Your beauty keeps me going, honey," he takes a strand of her hair and starts to twirl it between his fingers. Miku flails her arms in alarm and slaps Len in the face. She does not feel sorry.

"sWEET JESUS - GET OFF ME, LEN!"

.

Miku takes a red paper off the pile and starts to fold it into a half. All of a sudden, she drops it to the table and gapes at Len. "Ah!" She shouts, and covers her mouth immediately after.

Len looks up in surprise. "What?"

"I don't know any origami." Miku whispers from behind her hand. Len frowns, and a split second later, he gasps as well.

"What a coincidence, I don't either."

She glances back down at her paper, a look of dread filling her face. "So what do we do now?"

"Cul?"

They look around to find the girl, but as they watch her bustle around busily they turn back to each other and shake their heads. They lapse into silence, not taking their eyes off each other. And then-

"GOOGLE."

Len pulls his phone out from his pocket, waiting for Miku to do the same. She fishes around in her pockets, patting down her pants urgently. Her movements slow down and she looks up, a cringe wrinkling her features. "I left it in the house," she murmurs under her breath.

Len wants to laugh at her.

Miku smacks her hand against her forehead and starts muttering colourful profanities under her breath. The look of utter perplexity and her curses combined sends Len into bouts of laughter. Miku's head snaps up, her eyes narrowing into angry slits. Miku is somehow always associated with bad luck; getting off the wrong station, her phone's battery dying when she needs it the most, and now, forgetting her phone. The thought of it makes Len pity her a little. But it's mostly very amusing.

"We'll share, then," he chortles, scooting over to make place for her. When she remains seated opposite him, Len places his hands on the table and leans forward.

"Miku."

"Yes."

"You'll have to sit beside me."

Miku is silent as she seems to consider this. Then, in a firm voice, she declares, "No."

"I only have one phone. This wouldn't work out, babe," Len tells her. "It will be easier for us to make out if you sit beside me," he adds.

"Please just shut your mouth for once," Miku groans, massaging the furrowed spot between her eyebrows with her fingers.

"Come on, sitting beside me for once wouldn't hurt, right?" he continues relentlessly, patting the empty seat beside him temptingly. Miku shoots it a glare, as if to say, _this is all your fault._ Len pities the seat. How hurt it must feel.

"Yeah, haha, how convincing, especially with that grin on your face." Miku deadpans, throwing the paper at him. It hits his shoulder and falls to his lap.

"I grin all the time…."

"Only the Cheshire Cat is allowed to do that, on you it's just plain creepy."

Miku is sure that she's managed to shoot Len down with that, but he is not a force to be reckoned with. Unfazed, he ploughs on, "but I must say, what an inconvenient day to forget your phone," he comments unsympathetically. Miku wants to slap him. Hard.

"Argh! Fine! I'll sit next to you! Jesus, is it really that important to you?" Growing fed up, she throws her hands in the air.

Len nods in delight. "Yes, because it's easier for me to hold your hand like this."

"Touch me without my permission and I'll punch you again," she warns, shying away from his wandering hands.

"Without permission?" Len repeats incredulously. His face lights up, and in turn, Miku's darkens. "That means I can touch you!"

"I never said that," Miku enunciates slowly.

"Yes, you did," Len denies.

"Len, do you understand English?"

Ignoring her previous statement, he presses on, "there's a chance that I can touch you," In an undertone, she hears him say "If only you'd let me."

"A small chance," corrects Miku. "Like your dick."

"Miku..." Len's expression crumples into a sad frown. She's very sure that his ego has taken a huge blow. _Serves him right._

"Len..." She imitates him playfully. Len sighs heavily, and she cackles.

An eye for an eye, after all.

.

"Here you go." Len says, and a red object is shoved into her face. Miku turns her head away, pushing it back into Len's hands.

"What's this?"

"A tulip." He showcases it proudly, making a series of grand gestures around the origami. "A red tulip means true love. And it's for you!"

"Are you trying to seduce me again? Because I wouldn't fall for it."

"Ah," Len takes her palm and spreads it open, placing the red origami on her hand, "but you'll fall for me." He assures, closing her hands around it.

She turns the paper flower around in her hands, scrutinising it. It's carefully made, the petals pulled aside to reveal a tiny pink bud in the middle. "That's rubbish. You probably tell that to every girl you meet." She smirks, but tucks it away safely by her side anyway.

"How mean! You know that you're special to me!" He exclaims, grabbing her hands urgently. Miku pulls hers out from his grip.

Miku tosses her own completed origami to the table. "Tulips aren't festive anyway," she seethes.

Her anger from earlier in the morning returns to her and cramps up in her heart. Why is she so angry? Is she mensturating? She read somewhere that high blood pressure can make you emotion-blind, is that the problem?

"They're red, it'll work out somehow," Len obliviously carries on with his origami folding. She bites on her lip and furrows her brow. For a flirt like Len, he's surprisingly unaware of his surroundings. Miku doesn't know if she should admire his ability to focus (unlike her five minute attention span) or clap her hands in front of his face to make him notice.

She leans back down in her seat and sighs forlornly. What in the world is going on with her?

.

"Guys," Cul hurriedly dashes to their table, nearly falling over in her haste. Her breath comes out in irregular pants as she hollers at them, "GUYS, I NEED YOUR HELP."

"No, Cul," they chorus. Cul falls to her knees and scoots over to their side, placing her chin on the table.

"It's just one little job!" Cul whines. She claps her hands together desperately, eyes widening in fear. "Please! You two are my only hope!"

"Oh my, Cul, if you put it like that," simpers Len in a high-pitched tone, "I'LL START TO BLUSH!" He covers his face with his hands shyly.

Miku facepalms.

"It's an honour, too," Cul continues to persuade them, yanking on Len and Miku's arms to pull them up from their seats. She begins to lead them over to the huge Christmas tree, waving her hands around passionately all the while. "You two get to put up the star! How exciting, am I right?"

"Hooray," cheers Miku blandly. "Isn't there anyone else who can do this? Say, yourself?"

"Because the rest of us are either too fat or too short," Cul replies in one breath. Her coworkers begin to protest and yell at her at her words. A tiny waitress kicks her in the shins angrily. Cul yelps in pain and doubles over, giving the other waiters and waitresses the opportunity to continuously hit her.

"You clearly lie in the 'fat' category," says Len.

"No one asked for your opinion, Len," Cul shouts over her coworker's protests, her hands shielding her head from the others' advances. "Ow! Not my back, please! You'll break my spine; I am old! Is this the way to treat an old person?!"

"We're helping you here!" Len replies, his signature grin resurfacing. Miku shakes her head. Hand it to Len to enjoy someone else's pain. What a sadist.

Cul slips past her fellow workers and clings to Miku's side. She gives her a thumbs up and holds up a star. "Perfect," She says, and hands it to Miku. "Here you go."

Miku attempts to force it back into Cul's hands. "But I'm not -"

"Perfect," The waitress repeats, her voice almost a hiss. She smiles menacingly. Miku holds back a gulp. "You're just perfect."

Miku grips the glittering star and squints at Cul suspiciously. "You're acting strange." She comments.

"And you're perfect for the job." Cul turns around and jabs her thumb at the stepladder. "Follow your dreams, and help us put up the star, young child."

Miku gasps indignantly. " _Chi_ -"

"Plus, you're both tall. A simple piggyback will solve the problem!" Cul interjects. "Absolutely _perfect_." Miku can hear her mutter something like "It's about time for my ship to sail anyway." under her breath.

"Your ship?"

"Come on, let's just finish this quickly," Len says, having already stepped up the ladder. He didn't seem like he minded this at all. Miku didn't really expected him to, though, with his personality. Sure enough, Len is smiling amusedly at her. Annoyance twinges in her chest.

Miku walks over to him and glares up at the tall tree. Did Len and Cul deliberately plan this? Is this all a lead up to a huge prank? Will Len drop her? She doesn't like this. At all.

Len taps her on the shoulder and speaks up, cutting through her fretting. "Looks like you'll have to sit on my shoulders for this," he says as he crouches down, looking happier than ever. Miku feels a vein pop in her temple. _The nerve of this guy..._

She grips his shoulders tightly and unwillingly steps on his hands, pulling herself up. Everyone in the café "ooh"s and wear matching smiles as Len slowly stands up with her sitting on his shoulders. Miku's hands automatically reach forward and grab at his hair as they climb higher. Len looks up and smirks.

"Scared?" He hoists her up, getting a comfortable grip on her. The sensation of his cold hands fills her thighs and she breathes in sharply, trying to shake off the jittery feeling in her chest.

"Shut up." She snaps, puffing out her cheeks childishly. Len can't see her anyway...

"You can always hold on to me," he offers gladly, pulling Miku securely against him. She clicks her tongue in disagreement flicking her hand against the back of his head. Len snickers as a reply.

"No thanks."

"You're pulling on my hair, though," he points out gleefully. "Ahh, this is a nice feeling, I can certainly get used to this. Have I ever told you that I _love_ having your soft thighs pressed against my cheeks-"

Miku cuts him off by attempting to kick his crotch but his hand shoots out in time and grabs her feet. They wobble unsteadily for a moment, and she hears Cul yelling at them to "either get on with it or kiss already" which Miku ignores. She tugs on Len's ponytail, causing him to yelp in pain. "You're disgusting."

"And you love it," Len sings, stopping at the last step.

Miku ignores him and leans forward. Her stomach presses against Len's head as she slowly places the star on the top of the tree. Leaning back, she inspects it, squinting her eyes against the bright lights. Instantly, it looks more completed, somehow. "Done," she whispers in satisfaction, and a small smile slips onto her lips.

Their fellow customers clap for them while Len lowers her to the onto the ground. _At least I have accomplished something in the holidays,_ Miku muses to herself as she turns around to face Len once her feet hits the ground.

He holds out his hands and Miku happily claps them with hers. "We did it!" she cheers, grinning widely. Len laughs, and nods. His face brightens and he looks a little younger, almost like a child. Miku hurriedly tears her eyes away from him, spotting a certain red-haired girl. Cul walks over to them and crosses her arms, inspecting the tree.

"It's just a star," she mumbles cheekily. Miku rolls her eyes fondly and smiles, raising her head to look up at the tree. She has to squint her eyes against the bright lights. The handmade ornaments hang from its branches while the fairy lights blink and wink at her. On top of it all sits the huge star, casting its golden light over them. Miku can't help but feel proud of herself. She pats herself on the shoulder.

"This is the first time i've actually seen you smile," Len pipes up happily. She glances at him from the corner of her eyes and their eyes meet in that split second. Miku hastens to avert her gaze and casts it up at the tree to survey her handiwork once more. She feels a wave of triumph wash over her.

"And in a few weeks we'll take it down," Cul declares, breaking the silence. The customers and waiters lunge for her, yelling at her for ruining the mood. Len watches them berate his friend for a few seconds, before grinning widely and joining in.

Miku laughs. She's certain that she's never felt this happy before.

.

"The tree looked really nice just now," Miku chirps, swinging her arms back and forth.

"Even if I put you under a dozen Christmas trees, you'll look nicer than all of them," Len says, batting his eyelashes flirtatiously.

Miku scoffs and chuckles. "I can't believe you!" she sighs, turning around to leave. "I'm going now."

"Wait!" Len calls out. She whips around, her eyebrows raising in confusion. He bites on his lips, his gaze faltering to the ground. Miku backs away a little bit as he takes tentative steps towards her.

 _What in the heck is he planning to do?_

"Before you go, let me just-" he leans down, and before Miku could raise her fists to deliver a punch at him, he kisses her. While his lips linger there for a few heart-stopping seconds, he holds her trembling hands in his large ones. _I a_ _m going to faint_ , she thinks dizzily to herself.

Len pulls away afterwards, his warm breath coming out in little puffs of steam. He lets go of her to take a few steps away from her, leaving the cold to rub on her hands and face.

She touches her cheek, almost feeling his lips pressing against the skin again. They stand like that for a while, Len sporting an awkward smile that doesn't suit him at all and Miku looking up at him with a dazed expression.

Wait.

Hold up.

"What just happened?" She blurts out, still trying to shake off her shock. She stares down at her hand (Len's hand easily enveloping hers), then presses her cold fingers against her burning cheek (the sensation of Len's lips on her cheeks) and lastly, back up at the boy.

"I kissed you," he informs her, almost bashfully, before hurriedly adding, "on the cheek! I kissed you on the cheek."

"Oh," she murmurs. "okay."

Len nods, and looks away - wait, is he blushing?

Miku is about to laugh, but she finally realises. Len. this infuriating boy she's been hating for the past few days. He just kissed her. (Well, on the cheek, but details do not really matter to Miku) She flames a bright red, and lunges for Len, the both of them nearly falling over. He grabs her shoulders to steady himself, and the warmth of his hands seep through her clothes, which makes the blush on her cheeks brighten.

"You - stupid!" she pants, punching his chest weakly. Len blinks and looks down at her, his cobalt eyes glistening in the dark. "If you wanted to kiss me, you could have at least aimed for my lips!"

"Miku, I-" Len begins, but stops abruptly in mid-sentence. "Wait, what?"

The two lapse into silence as they digest her words. Miku is the first one to react; she yelps and jumps away from Len, who still remains bewildered. "E-eh?" He stutters.

"I - I'm just going to go back," she croaks horsely, ducking her head and allowing her hair to shield her red face. Not even waiting for Len's reply, she dashes away, leaving the blond standing by the café entrance, cheeks crimson and eyes bright.

Len stuffs his hands into his pockets, looking down at his feet.

 _God dammit._

The mistletoe sways with the wind on the café door, as though laughing at him.

.

.

"I noticed that Miku's very fond of running away from you," Cul remarks with a cross of her arms. Len groans and sinks to the ground in despair. "Maybe you use too many bad pick up lines on her." She taps her chin with a smile, pretending to think. "You've got to tone it down a little if you want to get the girl, len."

"I shouldn't have done that," he hisses, smacking his forehead. "Now she'll hate me and never come back!"

Cul kicks len, angrily telling him to "don't jinx it!" before taking a seat on the floor beside him. "But wow, Len. i knew you're stupid, but not to _this_ extent. That was very…" She racks her head for an suitable word, but when none deems appropriate enough, she breathes, " _wow_."

Len covers his face with his hands and whimpers. "I know, I know! It's the worst thing I've ever done in my whole life! You don't need to remind me!"

"It's just a peck on the cheek, no big deal," The girl says in an attempt to console him. Len's head snaps up and he glares at her, causing her to flinch backwards. She smiles nervously, holding out her hands in fear. You shouldn't mess with Len when he's angry. Cul had to learn it the hard way. (She was actually warned by the others, but did Cul listen? Clearly she did not)

"Come on, you've dated plenty of girls before, I'm sure you can handle this!" she tries again unsurely, flashing him a wobbly grin.

"But Miku…" Len looks down at his hands before continuing, "Miku's special." he mumbles in a small voice, talking more to himself than to Cul. He shifts his body away from her in an attempt to hide his reddening ears and neck.

Cul grins - she can't help it. _Oh_ _man_ , she thinks to herself, _this boy's got it deep._

It's time for her flawless matchmaking skills to make an appearance.

.

[ **sos** ]

.

.

[ **author's note** ] MERRY CRISIS (elmo laughter in flames) after a lot of tears and sweat i have managed to complete this... i am thankful for this version even if it's Really Bad™ because the original one is Even Worse™

[ **dedications** ] to himi, because you contributed a lot to this chapter, thanks so much ;w; without you i think i would be sitting on the floor tracing circles and crying nonstop, so (dogeza) thhhNAKS also eyecandy saved my life i pray to it everyday, thank you for using your amazing writing and godly powers to create this beauty i love you fellow sinner

ok himi you are good senpai and mum (also sairhorsn) but you need to get out asap what are you doing here why are you reading this wtf no pls mY SINS HAVE BEEN REVEALED (falls to knees)


End file.
